Macbeth (Fairy Tail)
Midnight (ミッドナイト Middonaito), whose real name is Macbeth (マクベス Makubesu), is a Dark Mage of the Oración Seis: a Dark Guild composed of highly powerful Mages whose goal was to find a Magic known as Nirvana, a very destructive power that was sealed away long ago. After the rebirth of the Oración Seis, Midnight referred to himself as Brain II. History Not much is known about Midnight's past, except that he was a Tower of Heaven slave as a young child, much like the other Oración Seis members. As a young boy, out of fear, Midnight was unable to sleep under Jellal's reign, until that is, with Jellal's permission, Brain selected Midnight and four other young children to become a part of his guild. Appearance Midnight is a very lean young man with short spiky black hair on the top, and longer, straight white hair on the bottom; he has long strands of white hair framing either side of his face, with the right strand, in particular, being adorned by five maroon beads. He wears a black leather vest with white fur trimming, a white armlet around his right bicep, and a black choker around his neck. Midnight also wears a pair of yellow pants with black designs on them and burgundy boots; there are spiked bracelets on his wrists and skull earrings in his ears. Midnight's lower eyelashes are very prominent, and he wear dark eyeliner and plum-colored lipstick. Midnight's red Oración Seis Mark is located on his right shoulder, and he wears dark nail polish. As of X791, Midnight's black spiky hair has grown considerably; it now reaches midway down his back, obscuring the vast majority of the white portion of his hair, save for for a small braided lock dangling down the left side of his face. He now wears a full-body white suit that has a maroon stripe decorating the mid-thigh region, as well as a maroon neckline. He completes his outfit by donning a black vest, over which he also wears a white fur-trimmed brown coat. Personality The preponderance of the time he was asleep upon a levitated carpet, awaiting orders. He seems to believe that his power is absolute, or, at least, higher than that of anyone. In battles he is often portrayed as bored by the weakness of his oppositions. His self-confidence derived from great skill, but it was not flawless. He seemed to be sadistic, when he discovers a strong opponent, he will make them suffer. He is also afraid of his adoptive father; Brain. When he lost his battle with Erza Scarlet, fear took ahold of him in the possibility of which Brain would require no further use of him and thus cast him aside. Gallery Midnight 7 years ago.png|Midnight 7 years ago Midnight make it stop.jpg|Young Midnight in the Tower of Heaven. Jellal_reveals_his_purpose.png|Midnight is confronted by Jellal Magic and Abilities Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Wizards Category:Sadists Category:Asexual Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Illusionists Category:Jerks Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Evil Genius Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Staff Wielders